Betrayel
by MissTigerLover
Summary: What if Kagome worked for Naraku? I am his loyal servant and his loyal killer. I kneel down and faced down. I smiled at the command he gave me. "Kill Inuyasha."
1. Loyality

**MissTigerLover: Hey**

**Inuyasha: Took you long enough**

**MissTigerLover: I have been really busy**

**Inuyasha: Whatever, What are you writing for today**

**MissTigerLover: The epic love story of Naraku and Kagome**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Inuyasha: Thats it, Your dead**

**Miroku; (Steps in) MissTigerlover does not own the character or anime inuyasha.**

**Shippo: On with the story**

Kagome POV

I have been summoned into Naraku's office. I am his loyal servant and his loyal killer. I kneel down in my knees and faced down. I smiled at the command he gave me.

"Kill Inuyasha." I hated Inuyasha more than ever. He was the one that betrayed me, left me, and made me rot in hatred. I can't ever forget that day. I was there with Inuyasha , under our favorite tree. Cherry blossoms were blooming and the wind strong as ever. I faced him and smiled. I was happy, happy to be by his side. More like blessed for being with him. His bangs were covering his eyes but I could see clearly. His Golden eyes were filled with pain and I could feel that something bad was going to happen. But he was Inuyasha, my friend. I couldn't doubt him. I should of thought more better than to believe him. His claws went right through me, rushing my blood out of my sore weak body. I fell down , motionless, all I could see was his evil simile before I was covered in darkness. All I felt was his claws picking up the sacred jewels and leaving me. The next day I awoke into Naraku's castle. He promised me happiness, and gave me the chance to one day kill Inuyasha. I nodded to his command as I grab my Red bow and my arrows and set off to find Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV

Nothing wasn't the same after Kagome left. The air was still tense and I could hear Shippo whining and throwing a fit.

"You did something to her!" I shook my head. "She couldn't just leave us Inuyasha. Do you think we could forget her. She left like thin air. Go find her and apologized to her."

"I didn't do anything to her. I don't know why she left but its better this way. She doesn't slow me down anymore. I dont have to protect her, rescue her, or continue to fall in love with her." The last part I mumbled it. I didn't mean anything I said. I need her yet where could she have been. She even left with the sacred jewel. That dumb girl, everything I said to Shippo and the others. They continue to be upset. That is where Kaede ran in and yelled.

'Kagome is back!" My eyes widen in surprise and happiness. I was shocked. She been away in 2 months and she came back. We all ran outside seeing Kagome in a priestess clothes. But it was different. Instead of white , it was black and the light orange red turned into a darker red. Her hair was out like always but her gleaming eyes were stained with pure hatred.

"Inuyasha." I could hear those words tremble. Shippo wanted to run up to her but I stood in his way. That wasn't Kagome, she has the same scent but she is not pure. She smiled

"Im back Inuyasha." She stepped closer and I pulled out my sword. "What is the matter Inuyasha? It seems like you just saw a terrifying ghost."

Kagome POV

My plan was to act like the old Kagome but my eyes don't lie. The smile that used to be cheerful was sad and fake. I could see that Inuyasha was cautious.

"Inuyasha what is the matter?" I continue to take a step. "Are you not happy that I am here?"

"Kagome." His voice still gentle "Is that you?"

"Of course, I am not Kikyo that is for sure. Maybe in one thing." His head tilted in confusement. "Our hatred towards you." I took out my bow and arrow. I aimed it at him. I been training for using this bow. All I have to do is strike him and he won't be waking up again.

"Inuyasha careful. That is the same spell that Kikyo did to you 50 years ago! But its different. you would be seal forever." Kaede warned him.

"You're pretty smart for a old hag." I said.

"Miss Kagome forgive me." Miroku pleaded as he took out his beads from his hand. "Wind tunnel!" But before it could pull me in. Naraku's poison insect came and protected me.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku POV

I wanted to use my wind tunnel to pull her bow and arrow away from her gasp. The big shocker was Naraku's poison insect. Could that mean Kagome is working for Naraku?

"What is the meaning of this Miss Kagome!" I was hoping for a answer that was misunderstanding but she smiled and Naraku talked.

"Kagome is working for me."

"Why!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagome's goal is to kill you Inuyasha. She hates you. She can't live her life knowing that the one she loved almost killed her with his own claws. Kukuku."

"Kagome, What is the meaning of this." Kagome pulled down her dress to revealed bandaged wrapped around her stomach. You could see that the bloodstain had a design that looked like Inuyasha Iron Reaver attack.

Inuyasha POV

My eyes widen. Her wound looked the same as Kikyo's wound that Naraku did 50 years ago, claiming that I did it. Making Kikyo hate me. Now Kagome has the same wound, hates me, and left me. Her bow was laying in the ground and Shippo was trying to get it as I distract her.

"What do you mean I tried to kill you!"

"Does this wound look familiar to you? The wound where you clawed me and laughed taking the sacred jewel."

"When did I do that?"

"Are you telling me you forgot! You invited me to our tree. Then tried to kill me!"

"I dont know what your talking about Kagome! I went to the location when you invited me and You weren't there." Her eyes narrowed and gave me a death stared

"How could you forget! I loved you, helped you, and this is what I get for a thanks. You betrayed me in a most despicable way. Now your saying you forgot."

"I wouldn't forget something I did wrong which means I never did it."

"Stop lying, you don't think I can smell my own blood on your twisted hands or you don't smell it." When she said that. I could smell it, my eyes widen, did I really tried to kill her. Seems like Naraku gave her something to help her scent. But why do I have her blood on my claws.

"Kagome I smell it but...I would never try to kill you."

"Lier ."

"Kagome I would never hurt the person I love more. I love you, I vowed to protect you with my own life."

"That doesn't change the fact you tried to kill me. I have evidence. Can you really tell me that the blood on your hands is not mine!"

"I can't prove it since I don't know why but I do really love you." Kagome was started to grow angry. Shippo was trying his best to grab the bow without the insects spotting him. But the minute Shippo tried to grab the bow. Kagome kicked him.

"Was that all a distraction." She picked up the bow. "Die Inuyasha." Those words reminded me of Kikyo.

"I cannot live in peace without seeing you dead!" Kagome yelled. She pulled back the bow showing a aura that was black around the arrow. I was too shocked to move, to disappointed.

"Inuyasha duck!" I heard a voice from the distance. Another arrow came towards Kagome's arrow making a loud Crash. Kikyo.

**MissTigerLover: Hmph, It leaves a lot of questions. Naraku do you think you can answer them.**

**Naraku: I don't know**

**MissTigerLover: Did Inuyasha really tried to kill Kagome?**

**Naraku: I don't know**

**MissTigerLover; Did you do something to think that Inuyasha tried to kill Kagome**

**Naraku" I don't know**

**MissTigerLover: Do you like making Inuyasha suffer**

**Naraku: Yes**

**Naraku: Can I ask you a question**

**MissTigerLover; Sure**

**Naraku: Do you wanna die?**

**MissTigerLover: O.O Okay then...Thanks for answering my questions. You were really helpful.**

**Naraku: I don't care**

**Everyone: (Sigh)**


	2. He wasn't mine to begin with

**MissTigerLover: Im back**

**Inuyasha: ._.**

**Naraku: Hmph so...is Kikyo and Kagome going to have kitty fight**

**Inuyasha: I didn't know you would use Kitty in a sentence**

**Naraku: I didn't know that all the ladies in some point would hate you.**

**Inuyasha: W-Wha**

**Naraku: And they call me a villain**

**MissTigerLover: I don't own the characters or anime Inuyasha. on with the story**

Inuyasha POV

A arrow was fired from a distance, clashing into Kagome's arrow. I knew that arrow from anywhere.

"Kikyo…" I said

"Kukuku...now the other cat enters into the field. This is quite interesting." Naraku's voice appeared in one of the insect. I looked towards Kikyo and Kagome, and trust me, the air isn't pretty. Those looks in there eyes shows one sign, fight with no mercy.

"Kagome, its ironic, you're surely are my reincarnation." Kikyo smiled walking towards Kagome. "I knew that this day would come, the day you will try to kill Inuyasha with your own hands."

"So what?" Kagome replied in a annoyed way "You're surely not here to stop me or are you?" Kagome pointed her bow towards Kikyo. Kikyo smirked.

"So it seems we won't be having a nice talk after all." Kikyo said returning Kagome's aimed bow.

"I don't have time to have a tea party with you. I only live and risk my life for only one command, to kill Inuyasha. I will gladly slaughter anyone who gets in my way with no regret."

"I feel the same way." Kikyo smirked shooting her arrow. This isn't good at all. What does Kikyo mean about she feels the same way. Can she be trying to kill me still?

Kagome POV

Damn, this is a endless fight. We move back and forth as our arrows clashes into each other. I have to put an end to this.

"Hiss the light that come forth us...shining through the deep night." I closed my eyes, concentrating my demonic aura into my arrow. I remember what Naraku once told me. He told me to become one with the arrow, and fight for what I want. I am the only one who can control this arrow.

"Now send forth!" I yelled out releasing the black arrow. To my surprise Kikyo didn't move a inch.

"Shit." My arrow went back to me and I used my bow to suppress some of the arrow's power. That Kikyo tricked me….she used my attack against me!

Kikyo POV

"Based on your face Kagome you underestimated me."

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha yelled trying to run to her. I put my arm blocking his way and shaked my head. This Kagome will do anything to kill Inuyasha. It wouldnt be a good choice for me to let him close to her.

'Kikyo, move out of the way." Inuyasha yelled. I looked at him with my sad eyes.

"Please Inuyasha." His eyes soften and backed away. "Let me handle this."

"Damn..you." She was breathing heavily. "Why interfere! You hate him, do you want to see him dead!'

"Yes."

"Then.."

"I want to see him die from my own hands, not by my reincarnation hands. But what about you? Do you want to see him die!"

Kagome POV

"Y…." I hesitated to answer. Why am I feeling this way? Damn it all the good memories that keeps flowing through me. The memories we shared. Get a grip Kagome! He betrayed you.

"Yes, he betrayed me, now he must pay."

"He didn't betray you."

"How do you fucking know!" I gripped my stomach as hard as I could. I wanted to feel the pain again. To make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I loved him damn it...he promised me that he would protect me, I gave up my normal life to help him get the sacred jewels and this is the fucking thanks I get." Blood was now covering my hands. I opened my wound to make a point. "Look! Does this look familiar to you Inuyasha!" He stood quiet. "Does it!" I continue to yelled at him.

"No…"

"Bullshit." I growled making Kikyo laugh mockly. I glared at her.

"Do you actually think I don't know? 50 years ago, he betrayed me. I saw with my own eyes his mischievous smile as he snatches the sacred jewel away from me. I chased after him with the wound he gave me with his claws. I risked my life getting the jewel back and died hating him. Then when I was revived he claimed he didn't betray me and you still have the nerve to claim I don't get it! He was mine before you ever came! At least your body isn't made with graveyard soil and ashes. At least you don't need soul collectors to continue living.."

"Shut up.." I clenched my fists.

"You're not dead like I am! You didn't die because of Inuyasha…"

"Shut up,..."

"Let me guess, he vowed to protect you...'

"Shut up…"

"He loved you and kissed you.."

"Shut up.."

"But guess what! He promised to become human for me! He promised to live his life with me before he ever did that to you!"

"Shut up…."

"Sorry to disappoint you but he wasn't yours to begin with."

"SHUT UP!" At that moment I lost my cool. I grabbed my arrow and cut myself. Everyone's eyes widen. They surely was expecting me to shoot at her but I just wanted to feel that this is reality. I continued to cut myself. I couldn't help it, I loved the color of my blood.

"One more time!" I raised my arrow and before I could do the last cut. Inuyasha stopped the arrow with his arms.

"Stop it Kagome!" He looked at me with serious eyes.

"Or what...Your kill me.' There was silence.

"I would never do that to you Kagome. I love you."

"Really but guess what…" I put my face closer to his. "I hate you." With that I put my palm on his chest and hit him with my spiritual power. He flew and coughed up blood. I used another arrow and finished my last cut.

"W-What..' Inuyasha eyes widen. I showed them all my arm. My arm spelled Naraku. I wanted to show them i am loyal to him all the way.

"Thats enough Kagome." Naraku voice ranged as the poison insect clouds me and takes me away. From the distance I could hear Inuyasha call out to me.

"Kagome!" But I payed no mind, He is dead to me. I would never be the same Kagome before. He had Kikyo who could help him. He was Kikyo's to begin with. I had a feeling this isn't the last time I would be seeing them.

Inuyasha POV

"Damn it…" I punched the ground with my fist. "Why?" I keep asking the same word as I punch the ground. I was frustrated, not just because Kagome left with him but to find out she doesn't love me. She hates me.

"KAGOME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while I black out. I want this nightmare to end. I want to see her next to me with a smile on her face when I wake up. But this is reality. she wants me dead.

Kagome POV

"Naive...you're not getting out of this easy. Theres punishment for failing your mission." Naraku said. I kneel down and nodded.

"I will recieved my punishment that I deserved." No pain could match what I am feeling now. The feeling of confusement. He picked up my chin and his red eyes pierced mine eyes.

"Your only mine. No ones else. Because of that I would let you out with a warning." He said. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." I disappeared into my chamber. I looked at my arm. I am only his, no one elses.

**Inuyasha: Um….**

**Miroku: Naraku is some sly demon**

**Naraku: Yep she is only mine. (Smirks towards Inuyasha)**

**Kagome:?**

**Naraku: That was a warning.**

**Everyone: O.O**


	3. Nightmare

**Naraku: Im back**

**MissTigerLover: You mean I'm back**

**Naraku: Makes no difference sinces I am the main character in your fanfiction**

**MissTigerLOver: Kagome is**

**Naraku: I mean the boy character**

**MissTigerLover: I guess but Inuyasha appears mostly**

**Inuyasha: Hahaha (Dances)**

**Naraku and MissTigerLover: Im blind**

**Inuyasha: With awesomeness**

**Shippo: MissTigerLover doesn not own the characters or anime Inuyasha. On with the story**

**Kagome POV**

It has been weeks since the last time I encounter with Inuyasha and I am going impatient with the waiting.

"Naraku let me kill him!" I slammed my fists on his desk. His eyebrows raised

"So you can fail again. Remember you used your first warning."

"I am not going to fail again I swear."

"No."

"But.." He cut me off. His voice raised in anger and annoyance

"I said no. I am the one in charge here and you are going to start to respect me like that!"

"All I wanted was to kill Inuyasha!"

"Fine do this mission." He put a piece of paper on the desk while my eyes narrowed at it. This wasn't the mission I wanted to were no signs of Inuyasha in here. I told him that but he shook his head.

"You never know. Now go." I had no choice but to accept. Maybe he is right, I could find some clues of Inuyasha. I bowed down and went my way to the mission. My mission was to kill an enemy called Chikatsu. He was the monk in a shrine that has some shards of the shikon jewel. I wore my old priestess outfit. The white and red one and glared at myself. I hated this outfit. It stinked of Inuyasha. There it was, the shrine was standing in front of me.

"Hello there." The man with gray hair greeted me. Come on Kagome, smile. I tried my best to smile but it all came was a fake smile, more like the smile of pleasure to kill inuyasha. Based on the man's expression. He knew it clearly. he cleared his throat.

"You don't have to force yourself in giving me a lovely smile. Are you the priestess Kikyo who we asked to be here?" I turned silence. So if they asked for Kikyo, she would be here in any minute. I have to finish what I came here for. I didn't come here to chat and have some tea, thats for sure.

"Yes, may I be any help to you?"Before I could hear what he was saying I started coughing up blood.

"W-Wha." That monk, he had his eyes on me. Those eyes, had the power to create nightmares and make them true. The fear and hatred I had would haunt me back. My eyes widen. i remembered what the paper said in the bottom. Damn I was too careless.

"Die!" I shot my arrow to see his figure disappear suddenly.

"Interesting, your hatred smells delicious." He sniffed me.

"Get away from me." I stepped back and closed my eyes. Come on Kagome, look for the shikon shard. I then saw my nightmare. Inuyasha.

"Kagome, come on kill me." He was pointing to his chest where the shikon jewel is. This would be a piece of cake. I ran towards him when the words he mouthed made me stop.

"I love you." I dropped down. No….stop it, you betrayed me. Inuyasha then put his claws through me again. the background changed to the cherry blossom in my nightmare. His face still had that devilish grin.

"I love you when you lie down in the ground, dying.' I shot my arrow at him. I am onlys Naraku. No one elses. All the illusion disappeared so did the monk. I got the shikon jewel but failed to kill him.

"What is this?" I heard the voice of Kikyo coming towards and ran. I didn't have time to fight. I continue to run losing my scent of direction and made it where Inuyasha and I tree is. I laid against the tree breathing for my dear life.

"Kagome.' I looked over and my eyes widen, Inuyasha. I made sure he wasn't the illusion. He was the real thing. I prepared to shoot at him but my body was too sore to continue any further.

"Leave" I yelled at him "Leave now! I have no use to you since I don't have the strength to fight." But he didn't leave. Instead he hugged me.

"Let go..of me" I dug my nail inside his skin. My heart was beating fast. "Let me go!" But he wouldn't and gave up. He whispered to me.

"Kagome...why?" He grabbed my shoulders "Why do you hate me? I didnt hurt you!' I slapped him hands away and looked away.

"I'm disgusted of you." My body trembled. "You...led me to darkness and now your saying you don't remember. Don't make me laugh!'

"Kagome.."

"I am not some toy for you to play around with!"

"Kagome.."

"I am not someone who would give in to your trap. I hate ..mmm" His lips stopped me. I punched his chest trying to get away from his grasp but he wouldn't budge. His lips continue to brush and dance with mine leaving all my mind turn blank. His tongue entered and I moaned. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth. No….I can't

"Kagome why?..."

"Stop it Inuyasha! I ...dont love you anymore."

"because you are with Naraku! You claim I hurted you yet I didn't!"

"Thats not it!"

":Then tell me!"

"I'm in love with Naraku! I am only his." I yelled out and covered my mouth of what I just said. Me, in love with my boss, is outrageous. His bangs covered his face and gripped my wrist

"W-wha"

"Stay still." His voice calm and collective. He wrapped my wound and left. I stood there shock and touched my lips. His lips were so warm. I looked up to the night sky and mumbled

"This is getting harder than I thought it would be."

**Kagome: O.o Inuyasha forced on me!**

**Inuyasha: I d-didn't mean to.**

**Naraku: He is just jealous that you love me**

**Kagome: I don't love you!**

**Naraku: Really then who**

**Kagome:(Flushes deep red) No-one**

**MissTigerLover: Those love birds never changes (Sign)**

**Shippo: Please remember to review!**


	4. My punishment is a kiss of jealousness?

**MissTigerLover: Yeah Review time!**

**InuyashaForeverInfinity: This was really good and I love the way that Inuyasha stopped her lol. I also like how Kagome admits she likes Naraku but somehow doesn't…:D Whatever, I LOVE IT All**

**Inuyasha: I was just simply doing my job**

**Kagome: I don't like him!**

**Naraku: Stop lying (Picks up her chin) You simply can't go on without me**

**Kagome: (Blushes) S-Shut up**

**LadyDeath45: W.O.W**

**Inuyasha: I know right! Kagome is a meanie**

**Kagome: -.- Act like your age**

**MissTigerLover: I do not own the characters or anime Inuyasha. On with the story**

Kagome POV

Yesterday was a nightmare and a endless dream. I could still feel his lips lurking on my lips. Damn it. I am now locked in my chamber for further notice. Yesterday since I failed on killing the enemy, I have to be punished. The door opened to reveal Naraku.

"Naraku." I glared at him and blushed. I looked away. I forgot what I blurted out to Inuyasha. He picked up my chin and glared at me with angry eyes.

"You failed your mission again!"

"What is the big deal with this! I gave you the jewel is that enough for you?"

"You failed to kill him now I have another peasant seeking the jewel."

"W-Well…" Before I could say anything he punched me in my chest. I should be feeling pain but the only pain I have is my heart. I dont know the reason why

"Cry, beg for mercy. You are my slave and now you act like it! I told you there were no more warning." I layed at the spot I fell, motionlessly. So this is the punishment he was talking about. He grabbed my hair and made me look at him. My body tremble at his angry and hungry eyes.

"Scared are you?"I shook my head. "Really then here." He threw me towards the wall. He grabbed his knife and raised it up. I looked at him and smiled.

Naraku POV

To think she comes to me twice saying she failed her mission and worst. She met Inuyasha last night. I needed to release my anger in this sort of time. I raised my dagger and the way she looked at me, made me soft. My eyes soften. What is this girl doing to me? I walked towards her and to my surprise she didn't move or tremble was calm and looked delicate. Her smile caught me off guard. I picked her chin and stared at her chocolate eyes. I never knew she could make me this crazy. My lips landed on her roughly.

"Mmm." She put her small arms at my chest trying to push me away but then gave up and wrapped her arm around my neck. We stood there for minutes, hoping for this day to not end.

She broke away and asked

"You were jealous because Inuyasha kissed me. Right?" My eyes widen and narrowed

"N-No! That was your punishment." She chucked as I look away hiding my flushed face.

"You are only mine. Not anyones. You understand!' I yelled out. She continued to laugh.

"I thought you were going to cut me or kill me. But instead you kiss me! My boss was jealous! And you're claiming I'm yours." She continue to laugh even harder making me glare at her "I understand perfectly that I am yours."

"Good." I started to walk away

"Why aren't you going to cut me like you were planning to?"

"You already have your punishment. I expect you to not fail the next mission again. Understood."

"Yes my lord." She bowed down in her weak body. The body I tossed her around and she continues to be loyal to me. She even smile at me. I swear she is going to be my death someday. I walked out, shutting the door. She is only mine.

Kagome POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. I think this is the first time ever since Inuyasha's betrayal that I actually laughed my ass off. I put my back against my wall and touched my lips. What is happening? First, the guy I hated most kissed me and now my boss kissed me!

I am not complaining. I am still in fact a girl who loves attention. I laughed at my last joke.

"Blade dance." I jumped towards the right, dodging the blades of wind that came towards me. Kagura.

"I told Naraku to not put hopes on a brat like you." My attitude changed

"Says the one who havent done shit for Naraku. All you are is a soon to be traitor for having the idea of being free." She threw more wind out of her fan "But no one can be free of Naraku. Just ignorant garbage would think twice of betraying him. I proud to serve Naraku and I am not breaking that vowed of you." I looked at her disgusted.

"You were made from his body. Someone he, himself made is planning to be free then someone he found in the ground dying of lost in blood. Do you see the difference in between each other? How pathetic you are?

"Dont make me laugh. I am not using him to kill Inuyasha like you are. At least I don't fail my mission twice that was given to me. Seems you arent all what you claim to be. You say you are going to kill Inuyasha but guess what? I dont see him dead! Let me get this straight. I have been here long enough to know how someone so naive could fall into a simple trap."

"What do you mean a simple trap?"

"I spoke to much." I ran up to her and grabbed her collar, glaring at her.

"What do you mean a trap! Are you telling me Inuyasha didn't try to kill me!"

"I dont know but if you were to do me a favor. I might consider telling you all I know." Damn she is using me as a tool but I need to find the truth.

"Fine what do you want me to do?"

"I have been given a mission to check on our old castle. Remember the one where Koga's wolf pack I killed laid?"

"Yes." I clenched my fists "You killed them due to Naraku's order to get Koga to kill Inuyasha."

"Yes well, we left a small tiny thing around there and I need to bring it to be before anyone else does."

"What tiny thing?"

"Well." She put her hands on her mouth and looked down. "The sacred jewel shard ."

"What the heck is wrong with you!" I was surprised. The last time I was there. I never sensed the shard. Could this be a trap?

"So will you." Kagura asked. I nodded, it was worth a try. If she has some useful information but if she was lying to me. I could just kill her like I kill the insects that flies around this manor.

"I will be soon before you know it." I grabbed my bow and struggled to get up. I doubted there would be enemies there. It is a rundown place. I didn't know what I have gotten myself into.

Kagura POV

Naive that is for sure. I would enjoy this from the distance. Kagome, I would test you of how far your claim would leave you.

**MissTigerLover: Hm..this is a good place to end. **

**Inuyasha: Naraku...kissed her**

**MissTigerLover: Leaves a lot of questions like What has Kagome gotten herself into?What does Kagura have anything to do with Inuyasha's betrayal. But the most important question is did Inuyasha actually betray her!**

**Inuyasha: I didn't**

**MissTigerLover: Tell that to Kagome**

**Kagome: I don't know!**

**MissTigerLover: Remember to review. If you have any thoughts of what is going to happen please review that. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	5. This pain is nothing compare to my

**MissTigerLover: Im back**

**Kagome: Yay!**

**Inuyasha: Why do you like to make us suffer?**

**MissTigerLover: Thats my job. Okay review time!**

**Guest: Wow...This is good but I'm hoping she joins the Inutachi group again after finding out it was not Inuyasha just Naraku playing again. Or that Kagome can change Naraku to good instead of evil and wish a pure wish on the jewel. Cant wait for the update and thanks.**

**Inuyasha: I know right! Kagome please come with us**

**Naraku: I am forever evil and that fact will never change. I wouldnt waste my time playing tricks on Inuyasha and Kagome. So I have no fault in this.**

**MissTigerlover: I am really happy you are enjoying the story. You never know if a change can happen. (Winks)**

Kagome POV

I have been walking for miles and hours looking for that castle. Since I don't have the power for running or speed. I still can't shake off that feeling that Kagura is testing me or tricking me. But if it is something involving in Inuyasha's betrayal, I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Never knew this forest would be filled with strange and weak creatures lurking around.

"Haha look at our luck. A beautiful girl walking alone in the forest."

"Lets get her and enjoy some fun with her."

"Is she Kikyo, the priestess who died 50 years ago by the half demon Inuyasha."

"Wait if she is dead.." They point to me "Its a ghost of Kikyo!'

"Who cares! Kill her." I smirked as one by one surrounds me and runs up to me with their long swords.

"This would fun." I need some warm up. I used some of my arrows and then decided to go into physical skills. Naraku taught me some martial arts which surprised me that he had a hidden skill like that. Kicks and punches I delivered while they moan in pain.

"Done, that wasn't much as a warm up." I walked on top of creatures and continue my way towards the castle. I could smell it, the deep, dark fog that stills stand surrounding the manor. I walked into the entrance and the sight brought many memories to me. The bones of the dead wolfs. Talking about the dead, a light flashed and they came back to life.

"What the heck!" I shot them with my arrow but it had no effect. How could that be? The more confusing question is how did the dead come alive.

"Its her!"

"Is that the one girl who was with that half demon. Who killed us!"

"Unfortunately yes but you dont have to worry about that. That half demon will die from my hands." I proclaimed, bringing out my arrow. I closed my eyes. I need to master this move. I remembered a long time ago, that Inuyasha and I encountered the dead. I used my arrow for purifying them but it seems that wont work. They attacked me with their claws and some with swords.

"Do you remember me!" I yelled. "I'm Kagome! The girl Koga loved."

"Koga?" They seemed confused. They can't really tell me they don't remember their own leader.

Koga POV

I grabbed Inuyasha's collar and asked "Where the fuck is Kagome!"

"Ha you're late wolf boy. She..left/" His gaze dropped down to the ground as I punch him.

"You stupid mutt! I told you I will kill you if you don't protect Kagome.' I kicked him. He was pathetic, lying down like a puppy who has lost his precious treasure.

"Koga calm down!" Miroku said grabbing my arm. "You can't really tell me that you don't smell that aura." I stopped and sniffed the air. My eyes widen, these two sense. Its my dead wolves clan and..

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and I yelled. We both ran as fast as we can to the location. To see Kagome pinned down blocking the sword one of my wolf member has.

"Damn you stinky wolf." Kagome yelled as she kicks him off and shoots him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled but the way Kagome's eyes widen and look over it seems she heard perfectly. She kicked the others away from her and stand, staring at both of us. This was Kagome but her eyes lost light. More like she is hoping for death.

"Inuyasha...Koga….Shippo..Sango...Miroku.' She said as her bangs covered her eyes. I tried to run and hold her smooth hands to tell her everything is okay but the moment her arrow passed my face. I knew this Kagome was a complete stranger.

"I will kill all of you including those lousy wolves." A aura surrounded her.

"Kagome what do you mean kill. I'm koga, your soon to be husband." She laughed and looked up

"You're more annoying than that useless Kagura. I am only with Naraku." Her words heartbroken me. Why did this have to happen?

"Koga snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled blocking Kagome's sword. I can't kill her or fight her. Her arrows turned into swords and her emotions are linked to it. Her movement is completely perfection. She wasn't going to lose her time playing with us. She meant business, she was thirsty of our blood.

"Koga!" I closed my eyes and mumbled 'Forgive me Kagome' I kicked her away from Inuyasha. "Koga, you know more clearly than I do. This Kagome is our enemy' Inuyasha struggled to say enemy. We both teamed up to defeat Kagome. But it was harder than we thought. She kept dodging all our attacks and rushing us to the corner.

"Wind…" Inuyasha hesitated. while Kagome laughed.

"What are waiting for? Don't tell me that you are hesitating because you think I am your Kagome."

"Kagome."

"That Kagome is dead!" She used her edge of her arrow and cut her hair to prove a point.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled while grabbing her by the shoulders. "Even if you claimed you changed and you ain't Kagome. You are still her in the outside and inside. You chose the wrong path."

Kagome POV

That Kagura knew perfectly that I will meet Inuyasha here. I held my arrow to put power inside it as he continues to talk.

"You are still here. The one I fell in love with. Why can't you get it? I won't never hurt you!"

"You really mean it." I said "Do you really love me?

"Yes Kagome." I grabbed his cheek and smiled as I lean in.

"Then I love you to."

"Kagome." He closed his eyes. I smirked.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Shippo yelled as it was too late.

"As if I would ever love you again." I stabbed Inuyasha with the tip of my sword arrow. All my arrows could turn into swords as I put power into it.

"Ahhh!" His scream gave me pleasure. The scream of pain. This pain is nothing more of what I felt for. I digged my arrow deeper as he screams louder. Koga kicked me away from Inuyasha as I feel towards the group of wolves. Damn I almost forgot about them. I landed under the group of wolves. They stared at me with a hungry look in there eyes. They raised their claws. I don't have any time to dodge. I closed my eyes as a normal reaction and awaited my pain. All I heard was the sound of blood.

"Kagome!"

**MissTigerLover: That is a good place to end**

**Kagome: No! That was getting good**

**Inuyasha: What happened to Kagome?**

**MissTigerLover: I don't know :3**

**Inuyasha: I guess I have to beat it out of you!**


	6. We have no choice but to team up

**MissTigerlover: Hello guys!**

**Inuyasha: I am surprise you still haven't told me anything**

**MissTigerlover: That was a nice fight Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: I still regret not defeating you**

**Kagome: What happened between you to?**

**Naraku: Inuyasha tried to beat his answers out of her but...she beat him**

**Inuyasha: She just got me off guard, thats all**

**Kagome: How?**

**Inuyasha:(Blushes) MissTigerLover does not own the characters or anime Inuyasha. On with the story**

**Kagome POV**

I closed my eyes to await the pain. All I heard was the sound of blood.

"Kagome." I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha on top of me with his back, scratched with claws mark.

"Why Inuyasha?" I yelled at him

**Inuyasha POV**

I dont know the reason why I bothered to save her. I just didn't want to stay by the sidelines and watching her get killed. Maybe I felt the same feelings of protection and love from when she was with us.

"Why Damn it!" She continued to yell. She grabbed my collar and pulled me closer to hear my response.

"I dont know the reason why but...I don't want you to die yet without telling me why you hate me. Without proving to you that I didn't do anything!I can't let you die like that!"

**Kagome POV**

Why does he go so far to prove a point?

"Idiot." I smiled at him for the first time. "If you keep me alive, I will just keep on trying to kill you." The smile I gave him was real. I couldn't help it. Maybe I do have a heart after all.

He chuckled "Then I will just have to accept that fact." My heart started beating faster. No I can't have this feeling. Not now or never. I stopped smiling and glared at him.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was happy to see Kagome flashed the old cute smile of her. But to my disappointment she stopped smiling. Seems like her goal will never changed. I will have to try harder. Even if she tries to kill me, I will accept that fact and stop her by any means of not killing her.I want her to have the light back to her side. I can't let her continue doing this. She kicked me off and grabbed the arrow to turn into a sword.

"Inuyasha…" My eyes widen of what she said "Right now, we can't fight because of these stupid wolves. We have to..team up and defeat them. Then I will kill you with my own hands. You got it." I smiled at the part of killing me.

"I got it." We both put our backs together. I missed her contact of her warm back against mine. Why did this have to end all like this?

**Kagome POV**

I have no choice but to let him team up with me. That doesn't change the fact I hate him. I am justing going to use him to finish my job faster. His back against mine is really warm. No Kagome, get a grip. You cannot fall for him, not ever. I looked at my arm. it was still filled with scars that spelled N-a-r-a-k-u. I am only his and only his. I serve him, but it not against the rules to trick some people.

"Okay on the count of 3." I said

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Now go." We both separated to fight the wolves.

**MissTigerLover: Could it be Kagome has gotten in the soft spot?**

**Naraku: She is just using him thats all**

**MissTigerlover: But you never know that she can fall for him**

**Naraku: This fanfiction is made for me and her**

**MissTigerLover: You never know (Wink) I can change some stuff**

**Naraku: You better not.**


	7. Comrades eventually dies out

**MissTigerLover: I'm back!**

**Inuyasha: Where the heck were you?**

**MissTigerlover: Sorry school**

**Inuyasha: -.-**

**MissTigerlover: Less talking and more writing **

**Inuyasha: MissTigerlover doesn't own any rights of Inuyasha. On with the story**

**Inuyasha POV**

This reminds me of the old days. To think we would be fighting like this back to back. I wish she realizes this feeling. Even if she claims she hates me, doesn't love me, and wants me dead. I will go so far to prove a point. I will make her fall in love with me no matter what it takes. I will protect her if it costs my life. She might be working for Naraku but she is still Kagome. Her fighting skills improve more than I thought it would be. I used to think of her as someone who gets in my way, someone who I have to protect and rescue. Yet this person who is in front of me is different. She is braver than before. She might even suppress Kikyo.

"Watch out!" I wasn't paying attention and all I say was blood. My eyes widen, she was in front of me blocking the attack with her bare hands. Her hands were dirtied with blood.

"Why you!" She kicked the wolves away from me. She risked her life to protect me...her new enemy. This is ironic, I never thought she would protect me this way. I guess I am not manly I thought I was. We put our backs together again and breathed heavily.

"Is you hand okay?" I asked in concern.

"This.: She raises it up "This pain is nothing compared of my wound."

"On your side."

"No...my heart." We backed away and I smiled.

"After this I can heal your heart."

"You can't heal something that is already broken.' My eyes widen, was I the one who did this to her.

**Kagome POV**

All this time, I felt pain in my heart. Did I really want to continue doing this? Hating Inuyasha, wanting to kill him. I never even heard his point of view. He said he didn't do it, should I trust him? Should I go back. I clenched on my bow. I shook my head. This is the path I chose, I am not going back. Never, I don't want to go back getting betrayed. To feel lonely and worthless. I refuse to go back!

"I'm ending this."

"What are you planning to do?"

"What Else, ending this.' That is not all I am planning. If I get Inuyasha caught up in this attack. I would be killing two bird with one stone. I closed my eyes and traced my arrows on the soil.

"Inuyasha, buy me some time."

"Don't listen to her! She is our enemy!" Koga yelled.

"Just trust me for once." There eyes widen and Inuyasha nodded. I grinned and I wrote a seal while doing hand signs.

"Take away their rights, there fright, and there fight." All my powers released and I mumbled "Go back to the depths of hell. This fight is finished." All of the wolves body dropped down as there bones decays. My head begins to be dizzy and I fall down to my knees. I pant, that attack wastes so much energy to my body.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to touch my shoulders and I slapped it away. I was afraid of his touch. Even if our backs touched it was different. I don't know how to explain. I was more into the fight then to pay attention to his touch

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands." I got up and went towards the castle.

"Kagome where is Naraku?" I smiled.

"Do you really think I will tell you that information.'

"All I have to do is follow your scent then."

"Really what about you try."

"What is this?"

"My scent." He was surprised, there was no scent on me. Thats because Naraku covered it. Koga in the other hand tried to kick me.

"Oh I expected that attack to get rid of all the wolves."

"You killed...my comrades.." He clenched his fists "Right before my eyes.'

"They were already dead."

"Still I didn't do anything."

"Thats not my problem."

"They were my comrades damn it.:

"Your point is?"

"Inuyasha and the others including I thought you were our comrades yet...you are here working for Naraku. We all laughed and hoped for a better future. Was that all lies?"

"Comrades you say?...You guys were all leave in some point in life."

"Then cherish what you have now before they die out." Inuyasha interrupted

"How would I cherish something I want to kill." I shot the ground "If you excuse me, my mission is complete." I picked up the jewel and put it in my pocket without them noticing

"Woah you aren't going to kill us."

"Its getting late and if I dont return in time. He will know I left. Plus, I am still human. You helped me defeat the wolves. Think of it as my last gratitude." I left disappearing towards the dark forest. Inuyasha why do I continue to hesitate killing you?

**Inuyasha: She still loves me**

**Kagome: NO!**

**Inuyasha: So you don't (Ears goes down)**

**Kagome: Well...um..(Blushes)**

**Naraku: She prefers me **


	8. Now I have a new goal

**MissTigerLover; Hey **

**Inuyasha: Your back**

**MissTigerlover; Yep and review time**

**Guest::Oh boy. Just accept the fact that you still love Inuyasha and the fact he confessed his feelings. Also come on Kags you can't be that dense, it was told to you that Inuyasha did not try anything and it was an illusion from Naraku**

**Naraku: Why does everyone think I am evil?**

**Inuyasha:Maybe it was the fact of all the things you have done**

**Kagome:I can't trust anyone's word without them proving me**

**Inuyasha:Isn't my words not true to you**

**Kagome:Have you smell you hands?**

**MissTigerLover:Okay then...I do not own any rights of Inuyasha so on with the story**

**Kagome POV**

I walked towards the area the wind led me to. I walked into a grassland that had a green moonlight. Fireflies were flying around and I walked towards Kagura. Kagura was there standing on her feather like she was posing for a model shoot. My eyes twitch at the sight from what she said.

"Aww you needed help from Inuyasha to do your dirty job."

"Says the one who told me to do your job' Lightening was striking from the air as our heads clash in anger.

"You didn't have to accept it."

"I did to get my information.'

"What information?" My eyes widen, was she messing with me or she didn't have any clue what I was talking about.

"Inuyasha."

"Oh that well first show me the jewel.' I put my hands out and let the sparkling object reflect to her red eyes. She smiled and took it off my hands. She sat down and told me everything she knew.

"Well I am not sure but I did hear a rumor about a demon able to control or change forms. Remember the case of Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"So you are saying that the demon could be no other than…"

"Your own master Naraku.'

"But those are lies….it can't be.'

"Think about it, how would Naraku even knew where you were? I did see a plan on his desk when I glanced at it."

"So Naraku planned this all the time.'

"You were only a pet, he didn't even think you were able to kill Inuyasha. He was right, Inuyasha was still alive."

"No way…" I dropped down to my knees and clutched on the bow I had. "Everything was just a plan to deceive me."

"He knew if he uses you that Inuyasha won't be able to kill you. That would be his chance to strike and finish off Inuyasha….he…" Before Kagura could continue, blood spilled out of her mouth. Her body fell down in front of my face as I look at her shocked.

"That damn bitch." That voice was no other then Naraku. I stared at him like he was a enemy. He snorted at me and picked up the jewel that fell down from Kagura.

"It wasn't me.' He plainly said making me look at him. I blankly blinked.

"You expect me to believe you now.' He shrugged.

"Believe what you want but it wasn't me."

"Then who."

"I don't know exactly, but all I remember was you lying there and I took you here."

"Why were you passing by"

"I felt a demonic aura greater than ever before and I wanted to see it with both of my eyes."

"So did Inuyasha really try to kill me?"

"That wasn't Inuyasha."

"Then why didn't you tell me before!"

"I needed to be sure besides-" I slapped him before he could finish his sentence. His eyes widen at my action and narrowed. "Why the fuck did you-" I closed his words as I press my lips onwards to his. His brain was trying to process everything that was going on. We broke away from each other and there was silence. He broke it

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know….to calm myself down I guess."

"So I calm you." He smirked but that didn't change my mood "What are you planning to do for now?"

"I was thinking maybe I should go back...to Inuyasha."

"Suit yourself." He started to walk away. I watched carefully to see tears pouring down our face. I ran and grabbed his sleeves. I placed my head against his back.

"But I wouldn't mind continuing to stay with you."

"You don't have to pity me."

"Im not trying to...I just still want to stay with you.'

"Why so?"

"I feel more safe around you then him for some reason. His weakness got me in this mess."

"So what happens if I send you to kill Inuyasha."

"Im not sure."

"Do you love him?" My mind turn blanked. Love...if I can't kill him do I still have the right to work for Naraku. Do I love Inuyasha but why would I kiss Naraku willfully?

"Yes.'

"I see." Naraku's expression seemed hurt.

"The other Kagome loves him but this new Kagome loves you." I meant that even if I love Naraku that doesn't change the fact that my old self loves Inuyasha. We stood there in the same position not realizing that Kagura fled. I will just have to serve Naraku even if it means to kill Inuyasha. This was my job. I now have a new goal, to find the enemy that disguised himself as Inuyasha.

**MissTigerLover: That clears the matter of Naraku and Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha:Wait so I didn't betray her and Naraku didn't trick her**

**MissTigerLover: Exactly**

**Inuyasha:So there is a new enemy**

**MissTigerlover; Yep**

**Inuyasha:So is Naraku..and ...Kagome**

**MissTigerLover; I guess you could say dating**

**Inuyasha:...**

**Naraku; So is this the last chapter**

**MissTigerlover: No way there is more to come.**

**Kagome:Yay!**


	9. My old friend Shippo

**Tiger: Sorry I havent updated**

**Inuyasha:Let me guess school**

**Tiger: No other stories I have to update**

**Kagome: You always have lack of time**

**Tiger: Aww your so mean**

**Kagome POV**

I felt like yesterday was a whole different world. To think I went all my way to kill Inuyasha yet...he wasn't to blame. I punched the wall in anger. Whoever is that enemy is really going to get it? My eyes began to glow into a red color. I finally master one of a forbidden move. This move makes me have double the strength of a demon but it takes damage on your body. I decided to today to go out for a walk. Nothing better then the wind blowing through your hair. I always loved walking around the mountain with Inuyasha. Everything was so peaceful but now…

"Hita." I shot a whole bunch of poison insect. I am being walked even more now. We kissed and all, you could even say we are dating but he still doesn't believe me. Jeez what a boyfriend. I went walking to see a similar figure.

"Let me go!:

"You look like a tasty fox."

"No trust me I am not delicious." A demon was holding onto Shippo's tail while shippo was trying to struggle getting free. That wasn't my business.

"I can't die yet without getting my friend Kagome back!" I stopped in my tracks with widen eyes clenching my bow.

"Oh that Kagome who is working for Naraku. She nothing more than a traitor to you."

"Thats not true! She is our friend even if she hates us." I was holding in my tears. How much I made my friends suffer. I shot the demon with my arrow and to my surprise that demon dropped Shippo and ran away. I sighed, I didn't want death when I am walking for some fresh air.

**Shippo POV**

I thought I was going to get eaten but then Kagome came and saved me. I never knew why but I was so glad to see her. She stared at me with cold eyes. Those cold eyes could made someone shiver to death.

"Kagome.."

"Why do you still consider me as you friend?"

"Why because you are Kagome.."

"Will the one Kagome you knew hit you and try to kill you. Im not her anymore. She's dead.'

"Then why did you save me right now?" Her eyes widen and there was quietness. Kagome..is really suffering isn't she.

**Kagome POV**

I did save Shippo so wouldn't that mean I am nice then I thought I was. But still….I can't go back. As I was in my daze Shippo grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Lets walk together.'

"I'm your enemy. You don't just invite them and have tea with them." He smiled at me

"I think of you as a friend no matter how you put it." I smiled to and we walked and talked about life. I made it to my favorite mountain where you have a nice view of Kaede's village.

"Kagome...do you miss us?"

"I guess you can say that. A part of me does but the other is a whole different story."

"Did Inuyasha really betray you?"

"Actually i found it he didn't" I laughed and Shippo jumped in joy.

"Thats good because we thought he was being a jerk. we even pulled his ears." Inuyasha did hate being touched by his ears

"Why don't you come back with us?"

"I can't…." I showed him my scars "i'm only his."

"You have your own right to come with us…"

"that's the thing. I want to stay. Im starting to love ..him"

"Love Naraku..hahaha": Shippo laughed his ass off

"Hey thats not funny...he is a pretty good guy while you look at it."

"Good guy...Kagome have you lost your brain.' I pouted

"Okay thats just mess up."

"So who made you think Inuyasha betrayed you."

"thats what I am trying to find out. Until then I am trying my best to avoid Inuyasha so I wouldn't hurt him."

"So your back?"

"You can say that. But please don't tell Inuyasha anything I told you."

"Why not? He has the right to know." I dropped my bow and kneel down begging for my dela life. Tears coming from my eyes.

"Please Shippo….its for your guys safety.' I could see him clench his fist thinking hard of what he should do but judging by the face he gave in.

"I won't tell him.' I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Shippo...its turning late. I will walk you over there but stop in a distance so Inuyasha won't spot me."

"But your scent.."

"He won't be able to. I hid my scent." I told him to lets go. We walked and for the first time I felt happy. Maybe my old self is coming slowly but if this continues I will start to fall for Inuyasha. So much feelings that I can't explain.

"I'm stopping here.' I told him and kneel down. I gave him the herb he needed. He gave me a look of how I knew.

"im not that dumb then I look. Now hurry on." I waved to him and heard Miroku and Sango's voice towards Shippo. I smiled, they really were great friends. As I was walking I paused and my eyes widen. This hand that capture mine was no other then..Inuyasha. To think how careful I was to not meet him. Damn..Im in trouble

**Tiger:I will stop here**

**Kagome:No it was getting to the good part**

**Tiger:Sorry**

**Inuyasha: I feel like she is starting to slowly change**

**Tiger:Thats the point! She fighting for who she is going to fall in love with**

**Inuyasha:She is still mine**

**Kagome:(Blushes)**

**Naraku: No she is mine**

**Kagome:(blushes)**

**Tiger: Good luck (Winks)**


	10. The last kiss

**Tiger: I hope Kagome is okay**

**Miroku: That poor girl. They stretched her until she couldn't stand.**

**Shippo: Where is she ?**

**Tiger: On the couch (Points)**

**Inuyasha : Kagome I'm so sorry **

**Naraku: Only if you just let her be with me**

**Inuyasha: That's it!(Throws a chair)**

**Naraku: (Steps aside)**

**Kagome:(Hits Kagome and she moans)**

**Inuyasha: Look what you did!**

**Naraku: You threw the chair!**

**Inuyasha: That was meant to hit you!**

**I do not own any rights of Inuyasha. On with the story**

**Kagome POV**

I cursed myself under my breath. I can't believe that he founded me. His hand was warmth and gentle. I turned around to see his golden eyes. Those eyes looked desperate and miserable like something is missing in his life. I know...he is missing me. I then remember the flashback about naraku warning me about the enemy who transform into other people. I growled, is this the real Inuyasha. I tried to find any clues but he looked exactly the same from last time but his eyes were different. As I explained , he looked depressed . His hands were still firmly holding mine and he had no attention if letting go.

"Inuyasha, how did you."

"I saw you from the distance."

"How." He pointed to the tree.

"I was taking a nap when I smelled Shippo walking past ."

"So you smelled his scent." He nodded.

"What were you doing to Shippo?"

"Can't trust me."

"Is not like I trust you, I want to know why you were with him."

"Can friends not talk to each other ?" I smirked

"Friends, I thought you consider all of us a enemy."

"People change." I tried to walk away but he was strong. Instead he pulled me into a embrace. My hands and head layed in his strong warm chest. I blushed as his arm wraps around my waist and head.

"Do you know how much I miss you?How much I longed for you to be in my arms." He whispered in my ears.

"Do you know how I much I..hate you?" I needed to act like I hate him. If he were to find out that someone acted like him and used his hands to kill me then everything would turn upside down. I clenched my fist. I must do this, sorry Inuyasha

"Why Kagome!" I closed my eyes and breathed into his chest

"I hate everything about you, the way you used my feelings towards you for your sick games."

"Kagome.."

"Do you think just saying sorry will help?"

"What do you want me to do! Admit for something I didn't do." I just wanted to tell him that I knew he didn't do anything but I just can't. Not yet when I dont have the evidence to prove it.

"Kill me.'

"No!" He grabbed my shoulders to make me look at him. He didn't seem happy.

"Thats the fate, protect yourself or else your die from my hands. Either way death is a fate no one can escape."

"Death,...is nothing more then a say."

"A say!'

"If you really want death then I can gladly give it to you but...death is something that comes a long way. I want to spend my life with no regrets. I want to be with you Kagome. How come you can't realize this"

"Please just leave me alone…"

"I love you Kagome! How many times do I have to say that for you to understand-mmmm"I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him. I wanted to kiss him for the last time. To feel his love running through me. He pulled me closer as I fall into his chest. Our lips firmly play together as we tease each other until he focuses his way pass my tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he starts to nibble my bottom lip. I break away to get so get some air. He leaned for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." I turned away holding in my tears. I made up my mind. As I was talking to Shippo and Inuyasha I found out where and who the enemy is. In order for me to beat the enemy I needed to overcome my fear. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and asked me where I was going.

"Where else. To Naraku."

"But that kiss...are you still."

"I have nothing else to say. Goodbye Inuyasha." I slapped his hand away and walked away. Goodbye Inuyasha forever.

"This time..."I clenched my bow tightly with my hands as my eyes glows red with anger. "I'm going to kill that bastard. That enemy will pay for these suffering he cost." I knew who the enemy was. It wasn't Inuyasha or Naraku. It was someone who I knew.

**Tiger: Well...I wasn't really going to add...the make out but it slipped into it**

**Inuyasha: I loved this chapter**

**Naraku: I realized I'm barely in here!**

**Tiger:Im wondering who Kagome should end up with!**

**Sango: I have an idea**

**Tiger: What is it?**

**Sango:Make your bets folks. Review of who you think fits for Kagome. Tiger will try her best to fit the winner in but I'm pretty sure we know the winner already but remember the enemy does need love to**

**Shippo: But Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be for each other!**

**Miroku Hm...this is a hard choice but everything is up to the readers and the writer.**


	11. Time for saying goodbye

**Tiger:So Sango are the votes in**

**Sango:Yeah and we all know who won**

**Tiger:So disappointing**

**Inuyasha:Who won**

**Tiger:I can't tell you**

**Inuyasha:Sango, I heard something that Miroku said**

**Sango:You can't bribe me**

**Inuyasha:Oh but he did tell me something you might want to know**

**Sango:*Shaking* You can't ….Im not giving in**

**Tiger:Thats the spirit Sango!**

**Kagome POV**

I'm here in my chamber laying on my sleeping bag admiring the stars from my window. I have been punished for being late. I smiled thinking of Inuyasha and my kiss. I got up and walked to Naraku's office

"I didn't call for you.'

"Well I wanted to ask..if I can go to my world."

"Why your world?"

"Is it so bad that I want to see my family for once?"

"No..I just think you want to go see Inuyasha."

"Do you want to come to observe me that I won't go to him."

"Well if you insist.' If I was still with Inuyasha I wouldn't have thought Naraku to be a jealous type. He got up and followed my lead. I held up my hand. He looked down in a confuse way

"What…"

"Hold my hand."

"Why should I do that?"

"You wont be able to travel in time without me." He hesitated at first and then he held my hand. I jumped in with him. We made it to my house and I slided the door open.

"I'm home."

"Kagome is Inuyasha with you….!" Sorta ran but then stop and stared at Naraku. I remember he was still wearing his wolf coat. I cursed myself with this.

"Oh my Kagome, who is this?" My mom asked in concern.

"He is Naraku um….my demon friend."

"Demon what.." I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh but where is Inuyasha?"

"I told him to stay with the others for now…" Naraku made a disgusting face. "Well if you excuse us." I pulled Naraku's long hair and led him to my room. I jumped on my bed. He stared at the alarm clock sitting on my desk with star eyes.

"What is..this fantastic object?"

"Huh?"

"Look at it! The way the two hands move in a certain pattern, the numbers and the color." My alarm clock rang and he jumped "It even sings."

"Its called a alarm clock, you set it up in a certain time and it would ring to wake you up." I laughed, when Inuyasha saw this, he jumped out of the window breaking my alarm clock. Thanks to that I had to get a new one but Naraku he was in love by it. Maybe the enemy does have a cute side after all.

"Here you can have it." I told him. He eyed me like he was glancing at every inch of my body

"What you don't want it."

"No I want it!" He blushed then asked "You're hiding something from me." Crap he found out. I breathed out and sat up on my bed swinging my legs around.

"Um Naraku..As I was walking to around yesterday."

"You kissed him.."

"Well-wait you were watching!" He nodded and didn't look at me at all. He seemed heartbroken.

"Well..I wanted to tell you this in your world but um..how should I put this.' I had a hard time telling him.

"You want to stay with Inuyasha.'

"No! Wait! Yes! Wait! I don't know!...the point is I know who the enemy is."

"Really who."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"This is my fight, I wanted to tell you after we leave from my world. This is goodbye."

"Goodbye, you are just defeating the enemy. You surely are coming back right." I stood quiet.

"Right Kagome?"

"I have my own life to go with. I have been thinking lately that I must go to the path where I am really happy to go in."

"So you're not happy with me." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...but please Naraku. I found light again, shining beneath me. There is still hope for you…"

"Shut up! You only want to leave me because you found out Inuyasha didn't betray you."

"Please lower your voice. My family is trying to sleep."

"No I will not, I bet you wouldn't think of this crazy idea if I didn't tell you."

"Naraku.."

"Shut up! You're mine, you promised me." I shook my head and saw him raised his hand. I looked straight into his eyes. This poor man, I'm sorry.

"Naraku, please accept my path I chose and leave." I pointed to the door.

"But…"

"Naraku, my family is trying to sleep, I don't want them to wake up just please, go." I didn't look his direction as he walks pass my eye. He whispered those words and left. I fell down and cried at the edge of my bed.

"I loved you." His words echoed in my head.

"But I can't love you." I mumbled falling asleep on the edge of my bed from the continuous sobbing I had. Soon I'm going to face the enemy. I'm changing my path of light.

**Shippo POV**

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha wouldn't stop bothering me. Everywhere I go they are always there. Even when a fox has to do what a fox has to do in private and I can't even do that. They were begging for me to tell them what Kagome told me but I made a promise for her. I clenched my fist and an idea popped out.

"Sango and Miroku I will tell you but Inuyasha can't be here."

"W-what." Sango and Miroku tossed Inuyasha out of the room. I explained to them everything I knew from the beginning to the end.

"So Inuyasha didn't betray her." I nodded. "And she is going to find the enemy."

"We can't tell Inuyasha about this right?"

"She said to not tell Inuyasha but I didn't here to not tell anyone else." They nodded but I didn't that Inuyasha was listening to conversion the whole time

**Inuyasha POV**

Having dog ears are pretty helpful i theses station. What Kagome meant from goodbye, she really meant that she might die out there. Damn it, I punched the ground in frutation. All I have to do is help here. I got everything planned.

**Inuyasha:I won!**

**Tiger:close**

**Naraku: So I won?**

**tiger:Nope not close enough**

**Naraku:What do you mean about that!**

**Sango:Keep up your voting. We still have more chapters coming so better plan ahead!**


	12. I fell for it again!

**Tiger:I'm back**

**Inuyasha:What happened to you!**

**Tiger:Sorry I was writing in Wattpad**

**Inuyasha:(Gloom) So Wattpad is better than us**

**Tiger:Actually…**

**Inuyasha:(Sulks in the corner)**

**Tiger:I was about to say that I wrote this Fanfiction in Wattpad so more people can enjoy it**

**Inuyasha:So…**

**Tiger:Yep but I didn't put our previous chats**

**Inuyasha:Oh**

**I do not own any rights of inuyasha. On with the story.**

**Kagome POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing. I got up throwing the clock towards my wall to make it stop ringing. I was about to head out to go back to the Feudal era but my mom insisted that I should go to school for exams. My face turned pale.

"I totally forgot about exams." I fell to my knees holding my bow. My mom whispered to me.

"You been gone for 2 months. Good luck sweetie."

"Wait mom I have to-"

"Remember to not force yourself to much." She walked away. I mumbled "I need to go back." Maybe it won't be that bad for a break. I sighed dressing into my uniform.

"Kagome! Your back."

"Unfortunately." I mumbled to the side

"What?"

"Nothing you know...how I get sick all the time."

"Yeah tell us, how have you been feeling?"

"Well you know, good I guess."

"Well since you are pregnant I thought you would be-" I got close to her face and yelled

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah your grandfather told me that you been pregnant and we wanted to visit but he said how sick you are with throwing up and-" I raised my hand to prevent her from telling me any more details. He ran out of weird disease so he decides to tell them that I am so far a slut. Good job gramps, how i feel the love.

~Time Skip~

I slid the door and fell down to the floor. My cat walked by me and hissed at me. I glared at it and it ran away. I never knew the exams would be so hard! So much variables and weird signs. I totally forgot about exams. Oh well atleast I managed to finish. I walked into the kitchen to see Sorta running up to me grabbed my sleeve.

"What the heck do you want!'

"Inuyasha is here." I dropped my bag and pushed my brother away.

"Tell him I'm not here no matter what!"

"I told him you were here." Damn you brother, I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Listen little bro, I been through hell today and the least I need is to train a dog. Okay so go up there and tell him I went back to the feudal era and don't even ask any questions understood."

"But.."I placed my finger on his lips.

"No buts.."

"But."

"Got it see ya little bro. Tell mom that I wont be back for a while…" I turned around to see that I bumped into a red cloth. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, why have you been avoiding me!"

"Oh look, I see Kikyo flying naked!" I pointed out to the window.

"Kikyo where?" I'm so lucky that Inuyasha has a dumb mind.

Inuyasha POV

"I dont see her. Kagome you really have a weird- where did you go!"

"She ran away." Sorta said sweat dropping. I cursed myself under my breath. I wasnt done talking to her.

"Ha to believe I fell for that small trick." Sorta tapped my shoulders.

"Look I see Kagome."

"Where?" I looked back and realized that I felt for it again!

"You brat-where did you go!"

Kagome POV

I jumped into the well as fast as I could. I raised my hand in victory.

"Now time for me to find the enemy."

Inuyasha POV

"Hey Kagome's mother have you seen Kagome?" She stopped from cutting her vegetables and pointed behind me.

"She is right behind you."

'Really!" I looked behind me to see that I didn't fall for it twice but for the third time. "Real funny so-where did you go!" All I saw was her knife flying. Are you serious?

**Tiger: Haha dummy**

**Inuyasha:You wrote that chapter to make a fool of me**

**Tiger:We can really tell that you are already a fool**

**Inuyasha:How**

**Tiger:How can I make someone a fool when they already are a fool right Kagome (Points behind him)**

**Inuyasha:(Cross hands) I am not falling for that again**

**Kagome: I agree with you**

**Inuyasha: What!**

**Tiger:You see a fool.**


	13. The enemy attack

Tiger:** I still can't stop making fun of Inuyasha**

**Kagome: Hey Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: (Sulking in the corner)**

**Tiger: Aww he looks so cute**

**Kagome: Hey buddy? (Taps shoulder)**

**Inuyasha:(Growls)**

**Tiger: He's mad at us still**

**Kagome POV**

I'm happy I got to see my family because I don't know how everything would end. I can't have Naraku or Inuyasha stopping me from doing reckless things. I know I could die but, I have to do this. I have to face this by myself. I'm the one who started all this and I'm going to end this. I walked out of the well to smell the air tenser then it already was. More like there was poison in the air. I covered my nose with widen eyes. Damn I'm so careless, I forgot that I can't smell poison because I'm still a human. I fell to my knees and my eyes widen. I clenched my bow and tried to shoot but my vision was fading. All I saw was his evil grin before I was devoured in Darkness.

**Inuyasha POV**

After Kagome sneaked away from me and her parents were covering her, I lost track of her scent. The only place that the scent ends is right at this well. I covered my nose, poison? My eyes widen and realized that even if Kagome has half demon nose she still is human. In my case I already am use to poison but this poison is different. Its not like Naraku's or anything.

"Kagome!" I heard a voice climbing out of the bushes. I turned my head to see it was Naraku. He got out the bushes and stood there in front of me. The only thing you could hear is the wind breezing. He narrowed his eyes like he wants me dead right now.

"Where's Kagome?" We both hissed at the same time.

"Stop copying me!"

"I said stop copying me!' We both were out of breath from yelling and I cracked my claws. I threatened to kill him if he won't tell me where Kagome is. Our battle began with swords and punches colliding but before I could even call out my vision turned blurry

"Damn." Naraku hissed under his breath falling down. We forgot we were fighting in poison.

**Naraku POV**

When Kagome told me she can't love me, I left back here not caring the world. I'm a full fleged demon, I don't need to fall in love with a human girl but something in the air just told me something bad was going to happen. For the hell of it, I grabbed my crystal and watch Kagome come out of the well with her supplies. Behind her, I saw a shadow and my eyes narrowed in anger. Damn it, I dropped the crystal ball and ran out not caring if other demons will come and try to kill me. But I was to cod up with Inuyasha's and my fight that I forgot I was in the enemy territory. I can't move my body.

"I got three birds with one stone. My lucky day." I heard a voice after my vision faded always.

**Tiger: I wonder who the enemy is?**

**Sango: I got some guesses**

**Tiger: And I have some time for your guesses another time (Wink)**

**Sango: Yeah we can't let anyone know them**

**Tiger: Now shall we?**

**Sango: We shall**

**Miroku: O.o**


	14. I can't control my body

**Tiger: Lets see if the enemy will show itself**

**Sango: We manage to narrow some but now it all depends on the writer**

**Tiger: Yep but I still can't decide with two but oh well**

**Kagome POV**

I woke up to see myself tied with two other people. My eyes widen to see that these two other people is actually Naraku and Inuyasha. I sigh does this enemy know that I could die if I'm tied with these two idiots. They are like cat and dog fighting like always. I stared at there sleepy face and smiled. These two idiots are mine but I have to pick one. Inuyasha's ears twitch and slowly opened his eyes to see me looking at him. I blushed and he opened his eyes widely

"Where am I, Kagome!" He stared at me for a second and there was this awkard silence. Then Naraku opened his eyes and there was more awkwardness.

"Why are you?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," They both hissed trying to release themselves from the roped. I sighed it was useless, these ropes are specialize to absorb power.

"Iron reaver soul stealer." inuyasha tried to claw his way out and instead the rope absorbed his power and used it against me. I screamed in pain.

"What-" Inuyasha was confused in what just happened and Naraku decided to explain.

"The enemy made these ropes against our power." I nodded as I try to regain myself from the pain. I'm wondering why these two are even here. Naraku should be in his office commanding the others to do his work and Inuyasha should be finding the sacred jewel.

"Damn this enemy but Kagome you're not hurt right." My mind turned blank as Inuyasha continued to ask me the same question. I want to reply but my mouth won't move.

"Kagome." Naraku called out but my body isn't working, at the shadows we heard laughing. The enemy or should I say enemies were here. My eyes widen I only thought there was 1. Damn, the enemy appeared and our eyes widen.

"Kagura, kikyo, and the monk from the shrine." Naraku claimed knowing their names. This is what Naraku meant from the last time to finish the monk off. Kikyo walked towards me and hit me with her tip of the bow making my head bleed. Inuyasha was trying to struggle from the ropes to help me but it was useless. The monk told Kikyo to stop and lifted my chin.

"She was the one from that day." He smirked cutting the ropes to release us. Inuyasha and Naraku was going to hit him when I came in the middle getting the hit for him. I was screaming inside but my body was moving on its own, not caring of the wound that just occurred.

"Kagome what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled pissed of the pain that he keeps giving me.

"Kagome is under his control which means-" He looked down "We have to fight her."

**Sango: That wasn't what we decided!**

**Tiger: Sorry I just thought the enemies should be what I already introduced**

**Sango: To think of all the work I did for you**


	15. Let the light guide you

**Tiger: I wonder how Inuyasha and Naraku would manage fighting their love**

**Kagome: Being a man and killing me**

**Inuyasha: Thats not what man does!**

**Kagome POV**

My body was moving on its own fighting Inuyasha and Naraku while I appear into a different world. I walk around to see myself, my old self. She turns around and smiles at me holding her hand out inviting me to join her. I hesitated, thinking it was the enemy's plan.

"I guess you don't trust yourself.' She claimed sitting on the grass while the wind blows her hair. She signaled me to sit down and I didn't object, there's nothing bad in sitting and talking to yourself.

"Why are you here?' I asked. "Your me."

"Yes I'm you but not you."

"What does that mean?"

"We are two completely different beings with the same look. I'm light your dark. You was light but went to a different path."

"I'm just so confused." I put my head in my hair looking down. "Everything I don't belong here."

"I thought that but I remember the promise with Inuyasha, that I will stay with him and protect him. Remember?" She asked me as I nod

"And how he always saved me when I was in trouble."

"Yeah good days and when he always puffs out his face.."

"When he is mad!" We yell laughing to each other

"But the best part was.."

"The love I had for him." I claimed covering my mouth of what I was saying. She smiled

"Go to him."

"But what about you."

"I'm the real you." She tapped in on my heart "And I'm in here." She smiled disappearing into light as I reach out.

"Dont go!"

"Let the light guide you." After that, I went back to myself. The enemy's eyes widen by my sudden appearance. I have control of my body now.

**Inuyasha POV**

We were having a hard time fighting Kagome, I didn't want her to get hurt by our attacks so all we been doing was blocking or dodging. The pattern continued as I felt it go to a endless misery. If she was any other enemy I would already have finished defeating it. But the problem was Kikyo joining in the fight. Then a light surrounded Kagome and she fell to her knees and grin.

"I have my body back." I smiled, Kagome isn't dumb at all.

"No that can't be, Kagome follow my orders. Stand."

"Yes master." Kagome got controlled again, damn.

"Now kill Inuyasha."

"Yes master." She aimed her bow at me and winked at me. The minute she let go, I counted it with my backlash wave and she ducked.

"Go!" She yelled making the arrow shine a pure pink light, different from the other times she fought. This Kagome, changed to our Kagome. The enemy cursed himself and tried to leave but looked under to see that his legs were sealed. Kagome really had everything planned. My backlash hit went and devoured the enemy as he curse

"Damn how can this be!"

"How you ask? Because I'm following the light." Naraku eyes widen and seemed hurt for a second as I pitied him. But I knew he wasn't going to give up yet. The main enemy was down which I thought it was to easy. Seems like his plans backfired. Now it was Kikyo and Kagura left.

"I'll handle Kagura." Naraku stepped in front of us cracking his hands "I have no need for a pest who will betray me."

"No Naraku I'm sorry please forgive me." Kagura kneel down to Naraku begging for her life. Naraku got something from his kimonothat looked like a heart. I thought I saw Kagome tear up a bit but maybe it was my imagination.

"Now you be free." Naraku claimed giving Kagura her heart. My eyes widen, I didn't know Naraku would do that.

"Do as you please pest." He said walking towards us.

"Why Naraku!' Kagura yelled "Kill me."

"The light right?" He said blushing a bit while looking away. I smirked, maybe he isn't bad at all. That doesn't mean I will gave him Kagome.

"Now Kik-" Kagome aimed her bow to the air, Kikyo was gone. Why Kikyo? I never seem to understand you at all. She sighed in relief. Then Naraku and I stared at her making her blink in confusement. Naraku and I held out our hand looking away blushing.

"Who will you chose?"

**Tiger: Lets end it here!**

**Inuyasha: Why goddamnit!**

**Naraku: It was in the good part**

**Tiger: Because :3**

**Inuyasha: Thats it, your dead**


	16. Vote for Naraku or Inuyasha

**Tiger: Hey**

**Inuyasha: Why the hell did you leave us with a cliffhanger**

**Naraku: Why the hell is this called Vote for Naraku or Inuyasha**

**Tiger: Okay guys I spent a long time writing pros and cons of both of them to stay with Kagome and I don't know who to choose.**

**Both: Me!**

**Tiger: So I'm letting you guys out there review or send me a private message of who should Kagome choose**

**Inuyasha: What happens if they don't vote**

**Tiger: Im going to let this out for 1 day and if I get none I will be choosing the best I could. But if I get reviews from both sides that one side favors more by the other side, then that side win.**

**Miroku: So if Shippo and me votes for Inuyasha and Sango votes for Naraku**

**Tiger: Then inuyasha wins**

**Inuyasha: Ties?**

**Tiger: Then I will leave it an another day or I will choose from recent reviews**

**Inuyasha: And you promise you will update?**

**Tiger: I promise..and if any of you out there who has wattpad, I have a account (Same name) That will have faster updates since its on my phone. Anyway I hope you vote for one of them and here is the form to help me.**

**Vote: Naraku or Inuyasha**

**Why?**

**That's all, simple, thanks and you will see another update. XD Oh and if your wondering *Shows claws mark on arm* Inuyasha statched me for leaving a cliff hanger. I swear they would be my death someday XD**

**Inuyasha: Or today**

**Tiger: (Sigh not this again)**


	17. Darkness and Light

**Tiger: I'm here!**

**Inuyasha: I'm surprised**

**Tiger: Shut up I keep promises**

**Naraku: Sure you do**

**Tiger: To think I was going to announce who won**

**Naraku: Who**

**Tiger: Now you have to read but before that. I have something to tell you in the bottom of the chapter. Please read it or else I won't be able to do update a version for Inuyasha and a afterlife preview for both of there lifes.**

Kagome POV

They both held there hands out to me with there eyes averting away from me blushing. I knew they wanted me to choose but it was hard. What did my other side mean by choosing the light? Was it for me to stay with Inuyasha? I held my hand towards Inuyasha hesitating. But Naraku...is he the light? I moved my hand towards Naraku confusing the hell of them.

**Choose by your heart**

I closed my eyes remembering all the moments I spent with both of them.

**Flashback:**

**"Hey why are you laughing!' Inuyasha hissed at me.**

**"Nothing." I replied back wiping me tears.**

**"You were jealous?" I asked Naraku**

**"No!...I..wasn't." He looked back blushing as I laugh before going to my mission.**

**Flashback ended**

They both been here for me through the tough times and good times. They always protected me and rescue me when I needed it the most. It was a hard choice but I know who I want to spend my time with. I held Naraku's hand smiling at him. His eyes widen in surprise towards my option and I giggled at his reaction. I looked back to the hurt Inuyasha and looked down.

"Inuyasha..I'm sorry."

"Why choose him!"

"I know you have every right to get angry at me. I messed with both of your feelings towards me. I even hurt both of you through my choice of words."

"Then why hurt me even more." He looked down. I know he didn't do anything wrong to me but when I spent time with Naraku I felt different. He wasn't a jerk that I thought he was.

"I will hurt you even more if I were to lie my feelings to you. I wouldn't be no better then Kikyo."

"I thought you chose the light."

"I did."

"No you chose darkness.' I clenched Naraku's hand in a encouraging way.

"At first I didn't know what my other side meant about choosing light. Was it to choose Inuyasha? You were with me all along, we enjoyed time together, laugh and cried through the hard times."

"Why choose me then, all I do is cause suffering?' Naraku interrupted in a sorrow way. I shook my head.

"You were light, you saved me when I was about to die. There are both dark and light that everyone has. My light was meant to be with Inuyasha and dark was you but what surprised me the most was the way you let Kagura go. I know that if you were the old Naraku you would of killed her a long time ago." I pulled him into a hug. "I want to spend my life serving you, seeing new sides of you. Please let me stay with you." I felt his body tense up when he returned my hug. Inuyasha in the other hand smiled due to my surprise.

"If your happy with him Kagome, then I have nothing to say but Naraku.." Inuyasha pointed to Naraku in a serious way. "Take care of her or else I will the fuck hell out of you got it.' Naraku smirked.

"Obvious that doesn't change the fact that she is mine.' He pulled me closer mocking Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a annoy mark popping out of his head trying to control his anger.

"That doesn't change that I still love her. When she breaks up with you, I will be here." Inuyasha hissed pulling his sword back to his side, "Anyway I got to go before the others scolds me. Goodbye Kagome." He ignored Naraku and bid goodbye to me. I smiled sadly but I was happy to be by Naraku's side.

"Kagome.."

"What is it-mmm." Before I could finish my sentence he pulled me into a kiss. A kiss that I felt like it lasted forever filling our every need. The feelings we spent together, I couldn't help but have a tear drop down to my cheek. I'm his and always will be until death awaits us.

**Tiger: Inuyasha please talk to me!**

**Inuyasha: No I'm done with you**

**Tiger: (Sigh) Everyone who was rooting for a InuyashaXKagome ending, I would gladly make a another chapter when Kagome chooses Inuyasha. If you guys would like that please review to me your thought. I will probably update it when I have the time.**

**Inuyasha: On the weekend?**

**Tiger: Yeah Saturday or so**

**Inuyasha: Your really nice (Tears)**

**Tiger: Finally your talking to me (Pats his head)**


	18. We were destined for each other

**Tiger; Okay since I felt bad for those who voted for Inuyasha I will make it where Kagome chooses Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Yes!**

**Kagome POV  
**Their hands were held out to me waiting for an answer. There eyes avoiding me trying to hide there blush creeping on there face. I hesitated between them and thought about it closely. When I'm around Naraku I don't feel that connection that Inuyasha and I have. Everytime I'm around Inuyasha my heart starts to pound and for some reason, I can't come to hate him. I always am here for him no matter what. I can't stop this feeling. We were destined from each other.

I took Inuyasha's hand into mine and smiled.

"I choose you Inuyasha."

"I thought you were going to choose Naraku.'

"I was but….I can't mask these feelings of mine, I love you!." I pulled him closer to a kiss. A kiss that I thought was going to be our last but I was wrong, a kiss is where you share it with the person you love most. That person is Inuyasha, the one I love. This kiss is different compared to Naraku. His kiss wasn't full of love, we barely knew each other yet, love happened.

We both released to get some air in our distance.

"Nar-" I turned around so I could face him, so I can tell him my feelings about him but he disappeared. All I felt was a drop falling on my face. This drop was Naraku's. He knew clearly that anything he says or does will not count anymore. He knew he can't do anything against our love.

"Thank you.' I whispered to myself hoping that the time we will cross path, I would be able to say those words but I knew, after this day, we will be enemies. Even if we don't want to. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist as we stare into each others eyes. Inuyasha and I were meant to be together, no matter what, our love is connected by our hearts.

**Everyone: Aww they kissed~**

**Inuyasha: S-Shut up *Blushes***

**Tiger: Well they kissed like…**

**Sango: (Glares) Don't ruining the moment**

**Tiger; Okay so review which ending you loved better. Inuyasha vs Naraku and tell me, do you want a afterlife chapter between those two. I hoped you enjoyed :3**


End file.
